Maybe, just maybe, dreams do come true
by HelloBatty73
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of a rich business man, who does a lot of work with the Uchiha's, she's a gothic sixteen year old trying to find her place in the world, with a dream she wishes to come true, and it just might when she meets Sasuke Uchiha, who has a dark secret, that he shares with his family. Please R&R!
1. The meeting

**Came to mind when my friend told me I should write a novel. Hope you like!**

_**SUMMARY:**__ Sakura is the daughter of a rich business man, who does a lot of work with the Uchiha's, she's a gothic sixteen year old trying to find her place in the world, with a dream she wishes to come true, and it just might when she meets Sasuke Uchiha, who has a dark secret, that he shares with his family. Please R&R!_

**CHAPTER ONE:**** The meeting**

**SAKURA P.O.V**

There were a million different ways I thought of that would be the reason I would die. But being turned into a vampire by my boyfriend would never be one of them. It's kind of hard to explain, but a few weeks ago I met the guy of my dreams, he was just like me, he liked the same music, the same dark clothes, and didn't look at me weirdly or glare at me because I always wore black clothes. He was always so calm, and he wore black just like me, but he was so pale, and he always wore his shades, even in the classroom.

I thought it was weird, but I also thought it was cool, and so did all the girls in our class, scratch that, in the whole school. Girls were dumping their boyfriends left and right, and trying to get with him, it never worked though.

He would always keep to himself, and never talked to anyone. Except me.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The bell had just rang, and it was first period, I walked into class, I was wearing a black dress, that reached an inch below my thighs, and ripped black tights, with black ankle high boot.

Mrs Sarutobi stood at the front of the class, handing out sheets that have the seating plan on it, she handed one to me and I smiled, she scowled at my choice of clothing, but I just shrugged and took my seat.

A few minutes later, when everyone was seated, Mrs Sarutobi began the lesson, she was recently married to our Gym teacher, Mr Sarutobi, who was supposed to take over the school after his father died of cancer, but instead we got a new principal, because he didn't want it.

But Tsunade wasn't that bad, after all, she was my aunt, and I got to see her nearly every day, mainly because I'd get into trouble and get sent to her, it was mainly in human biology, because our teacher was a stupid gay paedophile, and it was fun to piss him off.

"Alright class, quiet down, we have a new student, his name is Sasuke Uchiha, it's his first day at a public school, so be nice" Mrs Sarutobi said, she turned to the door, "You may come in now" she said, the door slid open, and in walked the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black jacket over the top, he had three studs in his left ear, he had midnight black spiky hair and onyx eyes, all in all, he screamed sexy hunk of meat.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself" Mrs Sarutobi said, he nodded and turned to the class, as Mrs Sarutobi sat down at her desk.

"As you've been told my name is Sasuke Uchiha" he began his voice sexy and husky, "Up until now, I have been home schooled by my mother, my father runs a successful business, in which w my older brother and I will one day takeover"

Everyone looked intrigued, the girls were fawning over him, and the guys were staring at him like he was the star quarter back, I just huffed and looked out the window, what was the big difference between him and me?

I man we both wear black, we both seem to like the same band, considering I could just barely see the bands logo on the front of his shirt when he moved, and his jacket opened a little more, but everyone treated him like he was a god. I huffed and looked out the window, as he continued.

"I don't have any particular hobbies, and I hate sweets" he finished, I looked at him, out of the corner of my eye,

"Typical" I snorted, everyone's eyes shot to me.

"Excuse me Miss Haruno, do you have a problem?" Mrs Sarutobi asked, I shrugged,

"Not really, he just seems like your average stuck up rich guy" I said, crossing my arms and shrugging, his eyes narrowed.

"And how would you know If I was rich or not?" he asked me, I snorted again

"Oh please, your last name is Uchiha, your family crest is the same crest sewed onto every police uniform in Konoha, you own most of the stores in the mall, and your Dad is CEO of Uchiha corps, Your brother Itachi Uchiha runs the Police force, in which you will be taking over in the future, while he runs Uchiha corporation" I finished, everyone stared at me, their jaws a gape.

"Well, looks like Miss Halloween is a fan" Karin said, as she and her snotty group of cheerleaders and jocks laughed, I smiled sweetly at her,

"No, Karin, my dad owns a lot of businesses too and sometimes does business with Mr Uchiha, and the two have become close friends, sometimes even playing a game of golf here or there" I said,

"Whatever, I bet he had you sleep with some of those men to get ahead in business so he could get close enough to do business with Mr Uchiha" she said,

"No Karin, that's your domain, I mean, didn't you sleep with Mr Orochimaru so you could get a good grade in human biology?" I asked, she turned red

"I did not!" she shouted, I laughed, so did some of the others in the class,

"Ok, ok settle down class, and Miss Haruno, you can collect your detention slip after class, for being disrespectful to your classmates" Mrs Sarutobi said, I shrugged.

"Yes Miss" she turned to Sasuke,

"You may now take your seat, Sasuke-san, I believe you're sitting next to…." She trailed off, looking at her seating plan chart; she smirked "Next to Miss Haruno"

"What!" I shouted, standing up and slamming my hands down on the desk, I picked up my copy of the seating plan and looked it over, sinking back into my seat, I groaned, "Lord spare me"

He walked up the aisle, set his things down on the desk we shared, he sat in the spare chair, and opened up his notebook, and began to write the notes down, I began doing the same and sighed.

I jumped when he dumped a note down in front of me, I looked over at him, he looked as if he hadn't down anything, and had been writing notes down the whole time, I opened the note, and read it in my head.

_**So you Ayoshi Haruno's daughter huh?  
You don't look like him, but then again,  
I never met his wife, since I'm new here,  
I was thinking maybe you could show me  
around?**_

I blinked at it, the nerve of this guy, I wrote one single word,

_**No**_

And handed it back, I watched out the corner of my eye as he opened it, and smirked, and wrote a response before sliding it back across the desk.

_**Why not? I won't bite, much  
and you seem to like the same  
things I do, so why not? You afraid  
to hang out and chat for a little bit?**_

I scowled, and wrote back,

_**No, I just make it a point  
to stay clear of stuck up  
rich snobs, you look like  
you'd be the exact same  
as Neji Hyuga, I still have  
no idea why TenTen dates  
him, he's a complete jerk.**_

I slid it back to him, and watched as he scribbled down a response, and slid it back.

_**Hyuga? Sounds like him.**_

I blinked at that, he knew Neji?

_**I thought you said you were  
home schooled?**_

I slid it back to him,

_**I was, we're distant  
relatives.**_

I blinked at that, huh?

_**Relatives? How?**_

I heard hi chuckle quietly at that.

_**Everyone asks the same thing,  
we're distant cousins, so will  
you show me around, or not?**_

I scowled, and scribbled down an answer, and handed him back the note and a map,

_**Here, use this, it's a map  
of the school, I'll show you  
to your next class, but that's  
it, got it?**_

He chuckled, and scribbled down an answer before sliding it back.

_**Mm, ok, I have human  
biology next, with  
Orochimaru.**_

I stared at his reply, great, another period with him, just then, the bell rang and we packed up our things and headed out the door, we walked quietly down the hallway, people stared, and I glared.

"Ok, we have the same class now, but since it's with Orochimaru, I don't think I'll be in class for long, oops" I said, stopping, he looked at me,

"What?" he asked,

"I forgot to get my detention slip" I said, then shrugged, "Oh well, let's go"

We headed down the hallway and reached Orochimaru's class, I walked to the back of the class, and sat down, in my seat, Sasuke sat next to me, I looked at him, and shrugged, I didn't bother taking out my book since I was probably gonna get kicked out of class anyway.

Leaning back on my chair, I began to rock on it, I turned and looked at Sasuke, who had his book out on his desk, I snorted, "Another goody two shoes" I said, he chuckled,

"I'm not a goody two shoes, I just have manners" I rolled my yes

"I have manners, I just decide who I show them to and who deserves my respect" he muttered something, "What?" I asked, he looked at me

"I said, 'obviously you have no self-respect'" I blinked at him shocked,

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, he looked at me, I growled, "You know what, I was right, you are a jerk" he stared at me, unfazed at all.

Orochimaru walked into the room and began the lesson, everyone remained silent, doing the lesson and I just continued to rock on my chair, "He needs a haircut" I said, I caught Sasuke's smirk out the corner of my eye.

"I heard that Haruno" Orochimaru said, not even turning around from the board, I rolled my eyes

"It's true, though you'd probably look even weirder with short hair" I said, he stopped, and so did everyone else, Sasuke stared at me, and muttered a 'disrespectful' under his breath; I kicked him under the table, as Orochimaru turned around.

"Sorry?" he asked, glaring at me, I sat forward, lacing my fingers together and placing my chin on top of it,

"Hey!" I shouted sitting up, "Maybe you could put it up and plait it, or maybe you could plait it in a ponytail at the nape of your neck, and pull it to the side, and wear a pair of classes, you'd look so cool!, Older than you already do, but cool!" I finished, he grinded his teeth together.

I counted just loud enough for Sasuke to hear, Sasuke stared at me, "1...2...3"

"Principal's office now!" he shouted, I shrugged, and picked up my bag, I didn't miss Sasuke's smirked either,

"Fine" I said as I reached the door, "I was just trying to help" I finished and left.

**Ok, I'm gonna stop there, so what do you think? Huh, huh! Let me know what yall think, there will be more next time!**


	2. Getting to know him better

**Ok chapter 2! Hope you like!**

**CHAPTER 2: ****Getting to know him better**

Walking into the principal's office, was like walking into a second home, I let my bag slip off my shoulder and fall to the floor as I walked over to the table on the east wall of aunty Tsunade's office and began to make myself a cup of coffee, and one for her.

"So, you got sent here again, Sakura" I turned around to see my aunt walk into the office and sit down at her desk, I shrugged and walked over and placed the coffee down in front of her, she nodded a thanks and began typing on her computer.

"So, what punishment do I get this time?" I asked, she laughed

"I think an after school detention should do, I'll pick up your brother ok?" she said, I nodded, every day after school it was my job to pick up my little brother from Konoha primary and take him home, because mum and dad work late sometimes.

We are a rich family, we are the third richest in the country, after the Hyuga's, who were after the Uchiha's, but we were different, well I was, and so was my little brother, we aren't the stuck up rich types, heck sometimes my little brother and I would go shopping for clothes, spend most of our allowance, and then donate them to the homeless shelter.

"Ok, seems fair" I said, flopping down on the couch in her office, and putting my feet up on the armrest and relaxed,

"Sakura, the cough is not a bed" Aunty Tsunade said, not even looking away from her computer,

"To me it is" I said, crossing my boot covered feet,

"And I do not like that outfit, it is not appropriate for school" she said, I rolled my eyes,

"But it's stylish" I said, she sighed, and stopped typing, she took a mouthful of her drink and looked at me,

"I don't care, it's inappropriate, it's too short" she said, I scowled, standing up angrily,

"It's longer than Karin's! Hers reaches just below her ass!" I shouted, she glared at me,

"Sakura Marie Haruno! (**A/N**_ Lol made up middle name, I thought it suited her, what do you think?)_ I do not like that language and I do not tolerate being yelled at" she said, as I flopped back in my seat, "Karin is Karin, you are my niece, and I will not have you walking around like a slut" she said, I rolled my eyes, she was about to comment again when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Aunty said, the door opened to reveal Sasuke, I raised an eyebrow,

"What are you doing here?" I asked, he looked at me, then at Aunty, "Hey, I was talking to you, don't ignore me!" I shouted, Aunty Tsunade glared at me,

"Mr Orochimaru sent me hear" he replied, she nodded as a sign to continue, he sighed, sticking his hands in his jean pockets, "I hit him because he looked at me real creepy and was about to touch me, he also tried to get me to stay after class" he said, I looked at the clock, I had no idea the bell had gone and it was now recess.

Aunty Tsunade laughed, "Sounds like him"

"I honestly do not know why you haven't fired him yet, you could get a lawsuit you know?" I said, crossing my arms, she shook her head,

"He's a good teacher" she said, I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah and so is the pervert you have teach us health" I said, she glared at me,

"That is no way to speak of your uncle!" she shouted, **(A/N**___Lol, couldn't resist) _Sasuke just looked back and forth between us, she sighed, "Very well, Sasuke you have after school detention with Sakura, it'll give her plenty more time to bond with someone who likes the same things she does" she said, writing up a detention slip for both of us.

I sighed and stood, taking mine from her, as he did too, I ignored the spark of electricity that shot up my arm when his hand touched mine, I looked at her,

"Can I have permission to ditch next period, so I can show Sasuke around the school?" I asked, she smiled

"You just want to get out of chemistry with Kabuto" she said, I grinned,

"It's better than the both of us ending up back here again, I mean he's almost like Orochimaru, I swear they're secretly dating" I said, she laughed and handed me the permission slip.

I smiled and was about to walk out of the room when she stopped me, Sasuke stopped next to me, "Hand them over, Sakura" I stared at her confused, but I knew what she was asking for, it was what I had started doing lately, since mum and dad have been fighting.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have stopped" I said, she glared at me

"I don't believe you" she said, I walked over to her and handed her my bag, she searched through it and when she couldn't find anything she gave it back to me, "Sakura you need to remember your little brother is six years old, he's gonna want to try it, and he will if he sees you doing it, do you want that?" she asked,

I sighed, "No, I promise I'll stop" I said,

"When?" she asked,

"Soon" I said, then the bell went, and I left dragging Sasuke out with me, I walked through the halls with him, dodging other Konoha high students, then snuck up to the roof, Sasuke managed to keep up with me somehow, I closed the door after he had stepped out onto the rooftop with me.

"It kinda looks like the roof of an apartment building" he said, I laughed

"Oh the great Uchiha actually knows what one of those is?" I asked, he glared at me, as I reached into my bra,

"What're you doing?" he asked,

"I'm about to give you a show" I said sarcastically, "Relax, I'm just getting my smokes, I had to hide them from my aunt" I said, pulling the packet out, I opened it up and pulled one out, placing it in my mouth I pulled the lighter out of the packet and lit it.

"So those are what your aunt was looking for?" he asked, I shrugged and blew out a puff of smoke, "Didn't know a rich girl would smoke" he said, I raised a brow,

"Ok one: how do you know I'm a rich girl, two: do you ever get out, and three: do you want one?" I finished he smirked,

"Answer one: Your last name is Haruno, everyone knows you're the third richest family in the country, two: I don't, I get sunburnt way too easily" as he said the answer to my second question, I realised he was actually standing in the only shady spot on the roof, I took another puff of my smoke, "And three: yes I would" I smirked and handed him the packet.

"Didn't think a rich guy would smoke" I said, throwing his words from a few minutes ago back at him, he chuckled as he lit the cigarette and passed the packet and lighter back to me, I placed them in my shoulder bag and lent against the ledge near the shade.

"So are you going to quit?" he asked, I sighed, letting the smoke escape my mouth as I did,

"Yeah, I don't want my brother taking it up" I said, dabbing the cigarette to get the ash off the end, "Do your parents know you smoke?" I asked, he nodded,

"Sometimes they buy them for me" he said I stared bewildered,

"Wow, lucky, my parents would send me to a nunnery, they already think I should for Christmas break, because of how I dress" I said, he chuckled, I nudged him with my shoulder, "It's not funny"

"Sorry" he said, coughing to cover up his laugh, he took a long puff of his smoke, before blowing out the smoke,

"Why do they let you smoke?" I asked, he looked down at me,

"I guess my parents like to let me have fun, and be as much as normal teenager as I can, they let my older brother do it too"

"You have a brother?" I asked, he nodded,

"Yeah, Itachi, and a little sister, Misao, she's eight" I nodded,

"Would you quit if your parents asked?" I asked, he looked down at me,

"You're fond of asking questions, aren't you?" he said, smirking, I shrugged,

"I want to know more about you, you seem cool, and not very many people around here like dark clothes like me, well no one does, I have a friend in Suna, she doesn't mind them, but she mixes and matches dark with light in a way they suit her" I said, he nodded

"Well I want to know more about you too" he said, I smiled,

"Ok, how about this, you asked a question, then I asked one?" he nodded, "So back to my question, would quit if your parents asked?" he shook his head

"No, but if my little sister asked, I would" he said,

"Awww" I said, he nudged me, "What? It's actually pretty cute, you don't get very many loving older brothers" I said, he chuckled,

"Ok, my turn, do you have any siblings?" he asked,

"I nodded, there's my little brother Aki my aunty Tsunade mentioned him earlier"

"Autumn?" he asked, I nodded

"Mum and dad thought it suited him since he was born in autumn" he nodded,

"And my older brother, he's away at college now, thank god for that" I said, he arched a brow, "Remember when I said you don't get very many loving brothers?" he nodded, "Well Eiji doesn't live up to his name, **A/N** _for those who don't know, it means great peace)_ he's a complete asshole, but he can be caring when he wants to be" I said, throwing my cigarette on the floor and stepping on it.

"My turn, what is your biggest fantasy?" I asked,

"To meet a beautiful girl who will love and accept the real me" he said, I stared at him, then shrugged I pulled my deodorant out of my bag, and sprayed myself as he threw the cigarette on the floor and stamped on it, he pulled spray out of his bag and sprayed himself.

"Let's go, and to make the tour more interesting, we'll keep up with the questions" I said, he nodded as we headed downstairs, I showed him where the cafeteria was, the gym, the boys toilets, and where all his classes where, we kept walking around since there was only five minutes left of third period.

"Ok" he said, "My turn, what is your biggest fantasy" I laughed,

"Ok, it's kinda stupid" I said,

"Try me" he said, I laughed,

"I really want to date a vampire" I said, he stopped, "See I told you, it's stupid, it'll probably never happen, it's a crazy dream I've had since I saw Dracula for the first time when I was little, I fell in love with him, I didn't care about the blood sucking or anything, as long as I'm not bitten without my permission, I'll love him no matter what" I said, he stared at me,

"What? It's stupid I know, it's a dream that is so far out of my reach, I know" I said, looking down, he started walking again,

"Maybe, it's not as far of a reach as you think" he said, I stared after his figure, _what's he mean by that?_ I thought, before running to catch up to him.

**Done! Hope you liked! Please let me know! I love hearing you guys reviews, sometimes I even freak out thinking they're gonna be bad, but then they're good which tells me I've done something right! Anyway, if you review with nice comments, I'll try and make the next chapter longer, byez!**


	3. Don't call me pinky!

**Ok I know it's been a while, but I've been in Hospital, so here it is.**

**CHAPTER 3: ****DON'T CALL HER "PINKY"**

The final bell had just rung, and I headed towards detention, on the way there I bumped into someone, I looked up to see Karin.

"Watch it freak" she said, I rolled my eyes and began to walk again, "I've been meaning to ask you" she said, I stopped, "When's the funeral?" I smirked; I was pretty use to these comments, so I was prepared for them.

"Oh hasn't anyone told you?" I asked, turning to face her, "I'm preparing for yours" she scowled, before her face lit up, I raised a brow,

"Well, well" I heard someone say behind me, I turned to look and saw Suigestsu, Karin's fuck buddy, "Hello trouble" he said, looking at me,

"Hello sharky" I said, considering he resembled a shark with his teeth, he chuckled,

"On your way to detention again?" he asked, I grinned,

"Yeah" I replied, crossing my arms,

"What'd you do this time?" he asked,

"Tried to give Orochimaru some styling tips that he didn't appreciate" he laughed,

"Of course, another tip about his hair?" he asked

"Oh come on, you got to admit it makes him look like a girl" I said,

"Well, I think Kabuto likes it" he said, I laughed

"Maybe, well I gotta go" I said, "By sharky" I said to him, before turning to Karin, "Mrs Frankenstein" she growled, and glared at Suigestsu when he laughed.

I headed down the hallway, skipping a little, when I made it to detention, the teacher was already there and so was Sasuke, I handed the slip to the rostered teacher, who was our English teacher, Anko,

"What up Anko?" I asked, she just merely rolled her eyes, and signed the slip before handing it back to me, I took it and walked over to where I usually sat, but I stopped upon seeing Kiba in my seat.

I clicked my fingers at him, "Oi, dog boy, up" I said, "Your in my seat" I said, ignoring the smirk playing on Sasuke's face, since he was sitting right next to where I usually did, the desk were separate in the detention room, he just looked at me.

"I don't see your name on it" he replied,

"Wait a few minutes and I'll write it in your blood" I said, he raised a brow, and Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of blood.

"Yeah right" Kiba said, he had a point; I didn't need a criminal record, but let's not tell him that

"Get up" I said,

"Haruno, what's the problem?" Anko asked,

"Flee bags sitting in my seat" I said, Kiba glared at me.

"I don't have flea's" he said, still glaring

"Oh, you got rid of them?" I asked, he growled, "Now get up" I said

"Haruno find another seat" Anko said,

"Nah, this one's fine" I said, walking behind the chair, "Now, I'll give you one last chance, get up, or I'll make you" I said

"Make me?" he asked, I grinned

"Ok then" I said, and tilted the chair so far that he fell off and onto the floor, I placed it back down and sat down on the chair, and pulled out my metal nail file, "Thanks, your such a gentleman" I said, Sasuke chuckled.

"What's your problem pinky?" he said, and in a second I had him pinned to the floor, his left arm pulled behind his back, my right knee pushing into his back, and my nail file placed at his neck, (**A/N**_ Now remember it's a metal one, so it's sharp_**) **

"What's you say?" I growled, he shivered

"N-Nothing" he stuttered,

"Now I thought I heard you say something?" I said,

"I just said, your welcome to have your seat back" he said,

"Really? I thought I heard you call me Pinky?" I asked, he shook his head as much as he could, without having the nail file digging into his neck,

"N-No" he stuttered,

"Ok, my mistake" I said, pulling away, and sitting back in my seat, and began to file my nails, and I felt Sasuke's eyes on me,

"No one calls her Pinky" I heard someone explain to him, "Not even Karin, it's basically a death wish" I heard them whisper, Sasuke continued to stare at me.

"You know, Sasuke" I said, not looking away from filing my nails, "It's rude to stare" I said,

"It's also rude to almost kill someone over being call-"he was cut off

"No!" everyone in the room shouted, even Anko, I looked at him,

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him, urging him to finish, he smirked, crossing his arms,

"Pinky" he replied, I smirked, and lashed out with my leg, and brought his table down onto his lap, and then pulled his chair out from under him, he just managed to stop the table from hitting him, I stood and leaned down over the table, looking down at him.

"Remember one thing, Uchiha" I said, darkly, "My aunt taught me to fight, and how to use my strength, so I'm pretty strong if you haven't noticed" I said, "And don't think that just because you wear and like the same things I do, I'll let you get away with any I don't with others" I said, "So if someone warns you not to say or do something that will upset me, listen to them" I finished.

I stood back up and sat back down in my seat, I smirked as I watched everyone besides Anko, pull theirs chairs and desks further away from me. I heard the chair and desk squeak, as Sasuke sat back down and put his desk back in place.

Suddenly my chair was pulled out from under me, and I was being pinned down on my back by Sasuke, he leaned down so he was an inch away from my face.

"I don't appreciate being treated like that, Sa-ku-ra" he said, I swallowed, "So why don't you take some advice" he said, darkly, "Don't fucking do it again" he said, the atmosphere turned deadly, I swallowed again, before nodding, he pulled away, and helped me up, and again, I ignored the electricity that shot up my arm.

I sat back down in my chair, quietly, no one spoke, no one moved, you could have heard a pin drop in the room, I didn't even look at Sasuke, and I didn't need to, to know, he was staring at me.

I felt my heart beat return to normal. When he had pinned me to the ground, his aura had turned deadly, and I might have imagined it, but I thought I saw his eyes turn red for a second, all I know was that he had scared me.

~X~X~X~X~

When detention was over, I wasted no time in running out of the classroom, I walked straight to my locker, and grabbed the books I needed, and started to walk to the exit, once outside I began to walked across the parking lot, both hands holding onto the strap of my black shoulder bag after I had placed it over my head so that the strap rested across my body.

I stopped when I saw Sasuke with his arms crossed, leaning against the hood of his car, I saw his eyes flick to me, and something made my feet move, causing my body to walk towards him, I stopped in front of him, I looked down at the ground, as a light wind ruffled our hair.

"I'm sorry" I said, "I took it too far, it's just, when I was younger, people used to tease me about my hair" I said, grabbing a strand, "They said I was adopted, abnormal, because my parents have regular coloured hair, and the way I dress" I said, finally looking up at him.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too" he said, "I shouldn't have reacted that way, I know I scared you" he said, stepping closer to me, he took the strand of hair I had wrapped around my fingers, he fingered it gently, "I like your hair, it's beautiful, it reminds me of cherry blossoms" he said, my gaze flicked from the strand of hair, to his eyes.

"Do you like cherry blossoms?" I asked, he smirked,

"My mother does" he replied,

"Oh" I said, as my face fell, and my gaze flicked to the ground

"But I do admire them" he said, my gaze flicked form the ground to his face,

"Are you walking home?" he asked, I nodded

"Yeah, I live about a ten minute walk from here" I said, just as it started to rain, I looked to the sky, "That's odd, the sky was just blue a second ago, and there was no forecast for rain"

"Odd indeed" Sasuke said, I looked from the sky to him, he was staring at me, "Allow me to give you a lift home" he said, opening the passenger door, I shook my head.

"No, that's ok; I'll just wait it out"

"Nonsense" he said, "I insist" again, my feet moved on their own, and I walked towards the door he held open for me, I felt strange, as if I was being compelled, I couldn't stop, I got into the car, and put on my seat belt as he shut the door and walked around to the driver's side.

"You really don't have to, I'm sure my dad would be happy with coming to get me himself" I said, watching as he started the car, I wanted out of this car, there was something wrong, I could feel it.

"There's no need" he said, pulling out of his parking spot, and driving out of the lot and down the road, it was only when I looked out the window did I notice,

"Um, Sasuke, my house is the other way" I said,

"Oh? Is it?" he asked, I nodded, suddenly the rain began to pore, "It's too dangerous to turn around now, my house is closer, we'll go there" he said, I looked at him, he was smirking, and I couldn't help but think, this was all planned out.

~X~X~X~X~

The Uchiha estate was big and beautiful, it had a long driveway, with enough trees to fill a forest on either side, travelling further up the driveway, the trees thinned out, and you could see a beautiful fountain, with a three story mansion behind it.

Sasuke pulled up in front of the mansion, he got out, and walked around to my door, he opened it and helped me out, handing me his jacket, he chucked his keys to a servant, who walked around to the driver side and started the car before driving away in it.

"Come" Sasuke said, I looked back at him, "Let's get out of this rain" I nodded and allowed him to pulled me to the front door, the door opened as we came close, and Sasuke helped me take off his jacket and handed it to the butler.

"Welcome home master Sasuke, the master and mistress are in the library" he said, bowing,

"Thank you Milton" Sasuke said leading me towards the grand staircase, I allowed him to lead me up the stairs and down a hallway,

"He sounded English" I said

"That's because he's from England" Sasuke replied, I nodded, and stopped when we came to a large door, Sasuke knocked once,

"Come in" I heard a deep voice say on the other side, Sasuke opened the door and held it open for me, I nodded a thank you, and walked in, he followed,

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard a female say, I looked to see a woman with black hair, and onyx eyes stand and walked towards Sasuke, she smiled and pulled him into a hug, which Sasuke returned stiffly.

"And who is this?" A man asked, I looked towards him, and realised he was the one who had spoken before, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Father, this is Sakura Haruno" Sasuke said, "Sakura, these are my parents, "Mikoto, and Fugaku" he introduced,

"H-Hello, i-I'ts nice to m-meet you" I stuttered, they nodded

"Is this the one?" his mother asked, he nodded.

"I felt it, it was like electricity" he replied, I looked at him, so I wasn't the only one who felt it, he did too,

"U-Umm, excuse me" I said, they looked at me, "But, um, could you tell me why I'm here" I said, they both looked at Sasuke,

"She doesn't know?" his mother asked, Sasuke shook his head,

"She's human" he replied, there gazes snapped to me,

"Just like Itachi's was" his father said,

"Um what do you mean?" I asked, Sasuke looked at me,

"Sakura I need you to listen, I've brought you here for a reason" he said, walking over to me,

"And that reason is?" I asked, he took a deep breath,

"Do you remember when I said I wanted to find someone to love, who would love me for the real me?" he asked, I nodded, recalling our convocation from earlier,

"Yes?" I asked, "What's that got to do with me?"

"Remember when you said you wanted to date a vampire?" he asked, I nodded, slowly, my heart beat picked up, "Well, my family and I, are vampires" he said, opening his mouth, and flashing his long, sharp canines.

My eyes widened, as they flicked to his parents, their teeth were the same, I took a step back, away from Sasuke, before the room started to spin, and I collapsed into Sasuke's arms.

~X~X~X~X~

I slowly opened my eyes, only to close them again, as it was too bright, I looked over to the window, it was open and the curtains were blowing in the wind, I sat up, and looked down at the silk covered bed sat on, my gaze flicked to the door as I heard voices.

"Are you sure it's her? You could be mistaken" a women voice drifted in,

"No, it's her, I'm certain of its" that sounded like Sasuke,

"Mikoto, maybe he's right" this time a male's voice, then it clicked, it was Sasuke and his parents, I looked towards the window, slowly and quietly, I headed towards it, it lead to a balcony, I walked out onto it, and looked for a way out, I saw some vines on the side of the house, and walked towards it, before grabbing onto them and began to climb down, I heard the door open and I looked around for a quicker way down.

I looked to the left, and just two feet away, was a ladder, someone must have used it to clean the windows, I moved towards it, and began to climb down, I was halfway down when I heard Sasuke's voice,

"There!" I looked towards the balcony and saw him and his parents standing on the balcony, they ran back inside, and I began to move down the ladder more quickly, and jumped down when I was at a safe enough distance, I ran as fast as I could, into the forest that wasn't far from the side of the house.

I ran as fast as I could, I could hear footsteps behind me, and I knew it was Sasuke, I pushed myself to run faster, I looked behind me, and I could just see Sasuke's figure in the moonlight, I looked forwards again, my breath coming out in pants, before I came to a halt at a iron fence, I grabbed onto it and shook it, which was pointless.

Looking left and right, I saw it ran on for ages, I spun around as heard Sasuke come to a halt behind me, I pushed myself against the gate.

"I've searched for too long for you Sakura" he said, his fangs clearly visible in the moonlight, "I won't lose you" he said,

"What am I to you?" I asked, he stepped closer, and I pushed myself further against the fence,

"My mate" he replied, my eyes widened, "Please Sakura, come with me, be with me" he said, holding out a hand, I shook my head

"No! This isn't real! This can't be real!" I shouted,

"Sakura" he said, stepping closer, I ran right, only to be pinned against the fence by Sasuke,

"Let me go!" I shouted,

"Let me tell you something Sakura" he said, "Vampires are like animals that are hunting, we follow our instincts"

"What does that mean?" I asked, shaking a little

"If you run, to us your prey" he said, "And if you act like prey, we will act like hunters" he said, before he, leaned down towards my neck, my eyes widened, as I tried to get away from him, pushing myself further against the fence, I felt his breath on my neck.

"No, please no!" I shouted, and when his fangs pierced my neck, I screamed, as loud as I could, which was pointless, because no one was coming to help me. I was alone, with a vampire, who was surely, to turn me.

**Ok, I know it's way different than what some of you are used to, but this story is based off of the novel I'm writing, some of my friends have read some of the stories I have written, and told me to write a novel, so I have started, and that's where this story comes from, and I want some help and constructive criticism, from people I don't know, so please tell me what you think, I have re-written it so it suits SasuSaku, so it's not exactly word for word, but most of it is, so please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**HelloBatty73**


	4. I've become a vampire!

**Ok, finally here's chapter 4!**

**CHAPTER 4: **_**I'VE BECOME A VAMPIRE!**_

When I awoke, the first thing I registered, was that my throat felt like it was on fire, and my neck was really painful, I raised a hand up to touch it, before looking around the room, I pulled my hand away from my neck and saw there was no blood.

I stood and noticed that I wasn't wearing the same clothes as before, instead I was wearing a pure white dress that reached my knees, I looked around the room once again, I jumped when I heard the door open, and Sasuke walked in, he looked at me and grinned, I saw his fangs and I froze.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I've searched for too long for you Sakura" he said, his fangs clearly visible in the moonlight, "I won't lose you" he said,_

_"What am I to you?" I asked, he stepped closer, and I pushed myself further against the fence,_

_"My mate" he replied, my eyes widened, "Please Sakura, come with me, be with me" he said, holding out a hand, I shook my head_

_"No! This isn't real! This can't be real!" I shouted,_

_"Sakura" he said, stepping closer, I ran right, only to be pinned against the fence by Sasuke,_

_"Let me go!" I shouted,_

_"Let me tell you something Sakura" he said, "Vampires are like animals that are hunting, we follow our instincts"_

_"What does that mean?" I asked, shaking a little_

_"If you run, to us your prey" he said, "And if you act like prey, we will act like hunters" he said, before he, leaned down towards my neck, my eyes widened, as I tried to get away from him, pushing myself further against the fence, I felt his breath on my neck._

_"No, please no!" I shouted, and when his fangs pierced my neck, I screamed, as loud as I could, which was pointless, because no one was coming to help me. I was alone, with a vampire, who was surely, to turn me._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

I moved away from him "W-what have you done to me?" I asked, he walked towards me

"I fulfilled your dream" he said "I made you a vampire"

"What?!" I shouted, before falling to the floor, my throat was burning, and my top jaw stung, I ran my tongue along my teeth, and felt two sharp long fangs, I ran to the floor length mirror in the room, and opened my mouth, and saw that I did indeed have fangs.

"You look beautiful" he whispered, playing with strands of my hair, and kissing them, before he gently kissed my neck, I shivered, "Your throats burning isn't it?" he asked, I nodded, "That's because you haven't fed yet, you need blood" he whispered, his hands travelled down my side before wrapping around my waist.

"Sasuke" I said,

"You're taking to the change quite well, you're not freaking out as much as I thought, but then again, you wanted to become a vampire" he said

"No, I'm just looking for the bright side" she said

"Which is?" he asked, I grinned

"I have a sexy mate" she said, smiling,

"Of course, but please stop lying to me, I know you're trying to plan an escape, you'll be allowed out once we're properly mated and you know how to use your powers" he said, she blushed.

"Properly mated? You mean like us having sex?" I asked, he nodded, I blushed and backed away

"Sakura, it's not that bad" he said "For our kind it's natural" he said,

"That's just it, I'm not used to being a part of your kind!" I shouted,

"Sakura, we're mates, I've searched for over a hundred years for you, please, you have no idea how hard it is for me to restrain myself right now" he said, he looked pained, suddenly the thirst got worst, and I gripped my neck, my fangs still fully extended

"I'm so thirsty" I said, he walked towards me.

"Here Sakura" he said kneeling down in front of me, "Drink my blood" he said, I shivered,

"What will happen if I do?" I asked, he smiled

"The thirst will go away" he said, I began panting my body getting hot, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, I opened my mouth, and let my fangs sink into his neck, and I began to gulp at the blood that flooded into my mouth, I heard him groan as he pulled me onto him so that I was straddling him, felt his hard on pressing against my core, and it cause me to become wet with want, I pulled away from him, I couldn't lose control,

"Sakura, why fight it?" he asked, "You know how badly I want it, you can feel it, and I can smell how badly you want it" he said, smirking, I shuddered, I couldn't hold back, something was pulling me towards him, and I crashed my lips against his, my fingers instantly going to his buttons, and I undid the first three before I just pulled the buttons going everywhere.

"So feisty" he said, once I pulled away from his lips and started kissing his neck, I began to grind against his hard on, and I heard his breath hitch, "Oh god" he panted, he pushed forward a little and laid me down on the floor I had my legs wrapped around his waist, my dress going up to my stomach, revealing my panties, and I didn't care.

"You're a little minx" he said, reaching down and pulling my down my panties and throwing them off somewhere, he pushed two fingers inside me, I gasped and whimpered at the pain I felt, I wasn't used to haven't things inside of me, I've never had anything inside of me, I've never pleasured myself, I was too embarrassed too.

"So you're still a virgin?" he asked, I nodded, blushing, he smirked, "Good" I gasped as he began to pump his fingers in and out of me, causing me to moan, I began to rub my leg up and down his hard on, I gasped as he kissed my neck and scraped his fangs against my neck, I arched my back as he lifted the dress up and pulled it up over my head, leaving me naked under him, and for the first time ever, I noticed I wasn't wearing a bra.

"La bellissima (**A/N** you're so beautiful)" he whispered, I blushed

"You know Italian?" I asked, he nodded

"My family and I lived in Italy for a few years" he said, I smiled,

"Sexy" he grinned, I blushed, and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he began to kiss my neck once again, he scraped my neck again with his fangs, I knew what he wanted.

"Go on, Sasuke" I whispered, allowing him to sink his fangs into my neck, I moaned, I thought it would be painful, but it felt so good, I felt myself get wetter, and it made me embarrassed, because of it, he pulled away, his eyes glowing red, as he stared down at me, some of my blood dripped down his chin, and licked it up.

"Grazie Bella, are you ready?" he asked, I nodded, as he removed his pants, and leaned down and kissed me, I gripped his shoulders, as he lifted my legs once again, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he placed his left hand flat on the floor next to my head, and his right hand on my outer thigh.

I gasped as he suddenly thrusted into me, stretching my walls and breaking through my barrier, I whimpered, and he leaned down and kissed me, before he leaned and whispered in my ear,

"Breathe beautiful, breathe" he said, I whimpered, and rocked against him, when he started moving again, the pain disappeared and I moaned, as he picked up the pace a little, I moaned as he took my nipple into his mouth.

"S-Sasuke" I whimpered,

"You've never had a taste of a man before, so I'll show you how good it is" he said, smirking up at me, before taking my nipple in his mouth once again, I moved against him as he moved in and out of me.

"Sasuke, please" I whimpered, I don't even know what I was asking for, but he seemed to understand and started moving faster, I gasped, as shivers racked my body when I came, and suddenly Sasuke froze and I felt something shoot through me, I gasped when he collapsed in top of me and I blushed when I realized what had shot through me.

"Amazing" he said

"Mhmm" I said, not being able to say anything else, I gasp as he sat up, still inside of me, "Sasuke?" I asked, he looked down at me and smirked, I watched as sweat fell down his chest, I whimpered as he pulled out of me.

"Ti amo Bella (**A/N** _I love you beautiful_)" he whispered, I smiled, I knew some Italian, so I knew what he said.

"Anche Io vi amo (**A/N** _I love you too) _"I whispered to him, he looked down at me, and smiled, he pulled me up and carried me towards the bathroom, he started the shower, and I watched as he closed the bathroom door, I blushed upon noticing that he was hard again, he smirked, and pushed me into the shower and against the shower wall, he hoisted me up.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, causing me to laugh.

**Ok I know it's been a long time since I updated and I decided to put some Italian into this story, cause I wanna try something new, please review, and I know the ending's bad and that it's short, but I rushed this one.**


End file.
